Saving Amy
by SickPuppii92
Summary: Sonic has to see Amy in the middle of the night. What happens when he gets stuck inside?


_She danced just at the tip of his fingertips. He could see the sunlight explode in her jade eyes with the tilt of her head. She laughed lightly as she stepped out of reach. She turned and smiled mockingly as she held out her arms for an embrace. He swept her up in his arms. She was warm and soft and she held him tightly._

_ "I love you, Amy" He said_

_ He felt her stiffen and fall limp and cold against him. A trickle of wetness slid against his chest and bombarded the floor as the flow grew. The world was red and he surfaced from a black ocean, the large waves capsized him and roughly pushed him to the shore. Shadow stood there emotionless. He grabbed Sonic's arms and pulled him to his feet._

_ "You'll lose her" Shadow murdered darkly "there's nothing you can do now. She will die."_

_ A loud cry pierced his eardrums and he found himself screaming the name aloud._

"AMY!"

He bolted up to the comforting darkness of his room in Tails' workshop. Sweat dotted his face and it slid soundlessly as his pants consumed the silence. He shook his head, pushing the nightmare out of his head. He felt the sudden urge to check on Amy. _It couldn't hurt_ he thought to himself. The run was short and he found himself on the ledge of the window, peering into her room. The window was open. The white curtains that surrounded her bed were white and luminescent in the moonlight. They blew breezily around the bed obstructing his view. He climbed in through the window and peeked around the bed curtains. A small pink figure moved restlessly around in the bed. The blankets lay hanging off the bed in a tangled mess. He picked them up and untangled them, layering her again in the thick warm blankets. She seemed to settle, sighing contently. He felt a smile tug at his lips. He turned away. A photo caught his attention in the corner of his eye. It was a picture of them. Sonic had given Amy a piggyback ride and Tails had snapped the photo. He could still see the bright smile in the back of his mind. The desk was littered with other photos. Cream and Tails stood on either side of a large sandcastle grinning. Cheese hugged the castle between them, the sandcastle was sagging slightly with his touch. Another photo. This one of Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow and Amy in dark closely fitting gear. They stood arms linked laughing. Amy clutched a gun looking instrument in one hand. _The paintball competition. _A small catch in Amy's breath caught his attention and he darted under her bed. He heard shifting and he caught sight of her dark green pajama pants as she shuffled out of bed. She turned on the light and closed the window. The window came down with protesting screeching. _There is no way I can open that window without making too much noise. I'll have to sneak out the front door. _A small tinkling drew Amy's attention to her phone. She walked hurriedly toward the living room. He took the opportunity to follow quietly into the other room. Amy seemed anxious as she answered the phone.

"Hey, Rouge. Look, I know this is going to sound really weird but I feel like I'm being spied on. It's freaking me out. Could you come over?" She whispered worriedly

He could hear a distant chatter as Rouge replied.

"Yeah, everything's locked, stay where I am. Got it, right. See you in a little bit" She said louder, hanging up.

She rushed into her room and quickly emerged with a blanket. She shut the bedroom door quickly with a small squeak. Sonic resisted the urge to laugh but he was edging on hysteria. _Doesn't she know how to oil _anything_?_He thought irritably. He peeked cautiously around the couch in the direction of the bathroom. The door was open and there was no sight of a window. _I'll have to try to get into the bedroom. _He crawled toward the room bumping a nearby table. He could hear Amy yelp as a vase crashed to the floor. He panicked and retreated to the bathroom. He slinked into the shower, thankful the shower curtain wasn't transparent. He could hear Amy cautiously scanning the area.

"Okay" She said shakily, "I've had enough! Come out from where ever you're hiding"

When silence responded she grabbed the phone and dialed again. _Rouge lives far away, I've got at least twenty minutes._ Instead he was surprised when he heard her mutter.

"Come on Sonic, pick up"

_Oh, hell. Did I bring my cellphone? _He dug around clumsily for his cellphone in his quills. He saw a light flash against the shower wall. Time slowed and he felt the light jingle of his cellphone reverberate through his entire being. He panicked at the footsteps that rushed for him. The curtains disappeared and Amy stood staring at Sonic.

"Sonic?" She asked confused "What the _hell _are you doing in my shower? Oh my, you were the person I felt was watching me"

She dragged him by the arm out of her shower and dialed the phone again. He heard her tell Rouge that it had all been a misunderstanding. A family of racoons? He sent a confused look her way. She faced him head on and he stood quietly until Rouge, satisfied had hung up, no doubt to crawl back into bed. Amy's tone on the phone, light and friendly had melted into an accusatory tone.

"Why were you in my shower?" She demanded

"Well, I was under your bed-" He stopped at her horrified look and started over. "I had a nightmare that you died, I mean dream Shadow was talking about it too but it felt so real that I had to be sure. So I came to make sure and your window was open and I couldn't see you behind your curtains so I got closer. Then you woke up and so I hid under your bed but then you closed the window and I couldn't get out without you knowing so I followed you out here and you closed your bedroom door and you really should oil things around here-"

"Okay" Amy said stopping him. "I get the whole not wanting to get caught thing but why come here in the first place? It was a dream, it shouldn't have worried you especially if it was me" She finished sadly.

A shocking revelation flew through him. Shadow had been right, he was going to lose her if he kept acting this way. The way he was acting was killing her on the inside. Maybe that's what his subconscious had been trying to tell him. He shook his head and grasped her hand gently. She looked up startled with a dim hope in her eyes. He pulled her closer.

"You should know that it would matter _most_ because it's you" He murmured

"Why?" She breathed

"Because you mean a lot to me. I love you" He proclaimed

He could see tears gather in the corners of her eyes. He continued on without falter.

"I know that I haven't been showing it lately and I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like anything less than the most important person in my life"

He looked down into the shimmering jade orbs. Tears cascaded down her cheeks and he wiped them with his thumb.

"Sonic" She said breathlessly "I love you too"

He leaned down and brushed her lips with his. He felt her smile.

"just so you know, this isn't a usual thing." he muttered

She laughed, shaking her head.

"Just kiss me" She commanded

He obliged, leaned down this time to catch her lips.

Does anyone else feel the twisted humor in this story? Anyway, thanks for reading. As always REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

All story suggestions are welcomed!

P.S other one-shot ideas are great if you get just a small idea


End file.
